Sweet Sentimints
by x0showmelove
Summary: RHr fluff. After a few times reading the books, I began to wonder what was going on in other places at times. So here is Ron & Hermione's first trip to Hogsmeade, when Harry can't go. Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns nearly everything.the characters, the places,  
and the plot of the first five paragraphs. From then on in, though, the  
story is mine ^.^ Oh, and this takes place during PoA  
  
SWEET SENTIMINTS - misspelled on purpose  
Written: Dec 03/Jan 04  
Chapters: 1  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance (Hermione/Ron)  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in the Great Hall on Halloween morning, eating breakfast. Hermione looked over at Harry, concerned. He wasn't eating much, but instead was pushing his food around his plate to make it appear he had been eating. Hermione chanced a glance at Ron, who met her eyes with no trace of anger in his. He seemed to have forgiven her for Crookshaks' behavior in light of Harry's troubles.  
  
"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," promised Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, loads," said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry about me," replied Harry, trying and failing to sound as though missing the trip to Hogsmeade didn't matter. "I'll see you tonight at the feast. Have a good time."  
  
Once the three were done with breakfast, they headed for the entrance hall. There, Hermione and Ron got on line to be checked out by Filch, while Harry walked away towards Gryffindor tower, ignoring Malfoy's taunts about the dementors.  
  
As soon as Filch had made absolutely sure that they had permission to go to Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione walked across the grounds and passed the dementors at the gates hurriedly. Hermione shuddered slightly as she and Ron continued down the road.  
  
"I hate those things," she said. "I really do. I hope they catch Black soon so they can get the dementors out of here."  
  
Ron, whose face was slowly regaining it's color, merely nodded and let out a small "Yeah."  
  
"You all right?" asked Hermione, stopping and looking at Ron. Again, he nodded, and then shook his head as if to clear his mind.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." He grinned, back to his normal self. "Now let's go, I've got to get inside Honeydukes and Zonko's."  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as they continued on their way to Hogsmeade.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, we have to go in, I mean, seriously."  
  
"I know we do, Ron, and we will, but not ye-"  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Because we're getting a lot of stuff for Harry in there, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, but so wha-"  
  
"And I'd really rather not carry a great big bag of sweets around all day if I don't have to; would you?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes upward and muttered, "Always the logical one, aren't you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"All it means is I wish you didn't always make so much sense," Ron replied, holding his hands up in defense.  
  
Hermione tutted and said, "You really need to think before you speak, Ron, or you'll make someone furious with you.like me."  
  
Ron grinned. "Eh, well, I'm used to that. You and mum. Anyway, since we're doing Honeydukes last.let's go to Zonko's."  
  
As she walked alongside Ron, Hermione folded her arms and gave him an exasperated look. "Okay, but next is the Shrieking Shack; this place isn't all about joke shops and candy, Ron. The Shack and some of the other buildings have really interesting histories and-"  
  
Ron turned to her and cut her off, placing one hand on her shoulder. "Hermione. Stop. Breathe. For once, don't think. Just enjoy yourself. Okay?"  
  
She looked away from him and sighed, but nodded anyway. Then they continued on their way to Zonko's.  
  
"But really, Ron, the history of this place is very-"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Right. I'm being you for a day. No thoughts should have any educational value whatsoever."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I wouldn't sound so surprised; how often do you copy my notes?"  
  
"Uhm.for just about every class?"  
  
"Point proven."  
  
Ron sighed. "Point taken."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh, come on, Ron, let's go in, please."  
  
"Hermione.no. Just.no."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"For one, they've got.they've got hearts all over the walls, on Halloween!.and.and doilies everywhere and-"  
  
"And? Ron, so what? Look, all we have to do is pop in for five minutes; I have a serious hot chocolate craving."  
  
"But.but.Hermione, really, we already had butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and besides.it's just."  
  
"What's the big deal? Five minutes, hot chocolate, it's easy enough. I worked it out with you not letting me think, and butterbeer and hot chocolate are two completely different things."  
  
"The big deal is.well, Hermione.it's all couples in there," Ron finally managed to stammer as he gestured vaguely at the window of Madam Puddifoot's.  
  
Hermione scoffed. "Oh, honestly, Ron, as if anyone in their right mind would ever think we were here as a couple! No one in their right mind could possibly-"  
  
Ron held up his hands. "Okay, okay, but even so, all that pink is.is just."  
  
He trailed off mid-sentence and realized he was suddenly surrounded by "all that pink." Hermione had forcefully guided him into the building and dragged him over to a table while he tried to make an excuse as to why not to come in. At last defeated, he sank into a chair and looked around as though he was expecting to be force-fed poison or worse. Hermione sat down, noticed Ron's expression, and tutted again.  
  
"For goodness' sake, Ron, you're not being given the death sentence. This will only take five minutes, ten at the most."  
  
A few moments later, Madam Puddifoot came over to their table, and Hermione ordered two hot chocolates. Ron had been quiet since they had taken their seats, but finally spoke, nodding over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I knew it. They're laughing and pointing, and you know what it means when the two of them do that."  
  
Hermione glanced behind her to see Parvati and Lavender a few tables away from them. Just as Ron had said, they were giggling together and gesturing toward the two of them every so often. She turned back to Ron with a sort of half-smile on her face.  
  
"A few things, Ron. First, those two being here proves that it is not all couples here. Second, they giggle and point at everyone. And third, I said no one in their right mind. Anyone who worships that old fraud Trelawney the way they do couldn't possibly be all there."  
  
Ron shook his head and mumbled something to himself, of which Hermione caught a few words.something like ".Grim.no fraud." She chose to ignore it; however, this may have been because at that moment Madam Puddifoot returned with their hot chocolates.  
  
As Hermione had promised, she and Ron were back out on the street within ten minutes. Ron looked up at the sky and saw it was beginning to be streaked with pink and gold.  
  
"Should we go to Honeydukes, then, and go back to the castle for the feast?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Alright, let's go."  
  
They walked down the street, and Ron spoke again. "You know, aftert all the damage your mad cat has done to poor Scabbers, I shouldn't have let you drag me in there."  
  
"What?!" Hermione stopped abruptly and spun to look at Ron, almost in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know as well as I do that your cat's got it in for Scabbers."  
  
"Crookshanks is not mad, Ron, and he has not 'got it in' for Scabbers! He's a cat! Cats chase rats! It's just what they do, Ron, I can't help that!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you could try to keep him in your room, now couldn't you?"  
  
"well maybe you could try a bit of maturity and stop yelling at me for things that aren't my fault!" She turned away and stormed off down the street toward the candy shop. Ron looked after her for a moment, slightly stunned, before running to catch up to her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, wait up!"  
  
She stopped to let him catch up, but didn't face him yet. "What, decided you haven't shouted enough?" she asked coolly.  
  
"No, no.listen, Hermione, I-" He paused for a moment. "I-" Another hesitation. "I.I'm sorry, okay? I know you don't mean for Crookshanks to chase Scabbers. It's just.well, I've had him a while now, and I wouldn't want him to get eaten, however much I complain about him. And its hard to yell at a cat, you know, seeing as they really don't care much for what you've got to say." He grinned apologetically and held out his hand. "Truce."  
  
Hermione looked at him sideways for a moment, then turned and shook his hand. "Truce. I'm sorry, too; I'll try to keep Crookshanks in my dormitory. "Ready to go to Honeydukes?"  
  
Ron grinned wider. "You bet."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
half an hour later, Ron and Hermione were walking back up the road to Hogwarts. They carried 3 bulging sacks of candy, among various other bags from the other shops they had visited. Ron held his candy, as well as the bagful they had gotten for Harry, and Hermione carried hers. Both of them were going through their candy and eating whatever looked interesting.  
  
Hermione held out a few small pink blobs that somewhat resembled hearts. "wonder what these are?"  
  
Ron peered at them. "I dunno. Don't remember and of the labels; I just know I took a bit of everything but the Special Tastes sweets and the Acid Pops."  
  
Hermione shrugged, popped a few in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. She held out the candies remaining in her palm to Ron. "try them, they're good. Sort of like a chocolate-peppermint marshmallow."  
  
Ron took the candy, at it, and smiled as he looked at Hermione. "They are good." Just then it struck him how beautiful the golden light of the setting sun looked, gleaming off Hermione's hair and bringing out golden- brown highlights he had never noticed before.  
  
Hermione looked back up at him. "Hope I've got more of those somewhere in the bag." As she looked at him, they both stopped walking and just looked at each other. Hermione couldn't help noticing how tall Ron seemed, how safe she felt with him.and just how gorgeous his deep brown eyes were.  
  
It was late enough that most third- and fourth-years had already returned to the castle, and early enough that the older students were will in the village. Ron and Hermione were the only people on the road, as far as they could see. Ron took a small step toward Hermione, although they were already close to one another, and placedhis free hand on her cheek. Hermione reached up and put her hand on his as Ron leaned down slowly. After a brief hesitation, their lips met, but only for a few seconds. It was then that the trance they both seemed to be under broke, and they pulled away from each other quickly. Both of them were blushing furiously.  
  
After a few still, silent moments, Ron managed to stammer, "H- Hermione.wh.what just.?"  
  
Hermione gave an equally shaky reply to his unfinished but understood question. "I.I don't know. I su-suppose there must have been a.a-a love potion in the candy."  
  
Ron nodded. " That.that must be it. Uhm.maybe its better we don't mention this to anyone.they would tease us mercilessly."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement and they continued on their way to the castle. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice whispered, "He really is very cute, though.nothing wrong with liking him." Hermione began a sort of chant in her mind. "It's the love potion still at work; I do not like Ron. It's the love potion still at work; I do not like Ron."  
  
As they approached the gates, Ron stole a quick sidelong glance at Hermione, and for some reason felt his stomach give a small lurch. "But I don't like Hermione! I'm hungry, is all. Yeah, that's right. I'm absolutely starving."  
  
They walked in silence back to the common room, both trying to convince themselves that they couldn't possibly like each other like that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back at Honeydukes, Fred and George were examining different sweets for possible prank use. George stopped in front of a bin of small pink candies in the 'New Arrivals' section, read the description, and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oi! Fred! C'mere!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Fred, walking over to his twin.  
  
"Read this," replied George, pointing to the bin.  
  
As Fred read, he slowly took on a smile identical to George's and read the label aloud.  
  
"'Heart-on-sleeve Senti-mints'-awful pun, but what they do is cool enough. 'Cause whoever eats them to show their true feelings for the first person they lay eyes on after consumption.'"  
  
George turned to Fred, eyes bright. "imagine what Percy might do or say if we slipped a few of these in his dinner while he was talking to darling Penelope."  
  
"imagine if we could give him a few while he was talking to Snape. Or give some to that git Malfoy while he was talking to.well, basically anyone not in Slytherin.in front of McGonagall."  
  
Chuckling maliciously, the twins filled a small bag with the pink candies and went off to investigate the latest Acid Pops ('seven times more acidic than before!') 


End file.
